How Markl was Found
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Basically what the story says, but it also has introduction to Sophie and Howl's children. It is Markl telling the story of how he came to join Howl to Sophie's first child Cosette.


Own nothing! First howl's moving castle story.

1234

Markl smiled as he pressed his ear to Sophie's enlarged stomach. He grinned brightly, "I can't wait Sophie! Soon there will be a baby!"

Sophie smiled kindly, "Yes, and you will have someone to play with as she grows older."

Markl nodded, and frowned for just a moment, "Oh…I wonder what my mother thought of me when I was a baby…" Sophie gently stroked his cheek and as she eased herself into a chair she asked, "Tell me…how did you come to live here."

Markl grinned a little sadly and pressed his ear to her stomach again, "I will tell it to your baby soon, so that she can know."

Sophie nodded with a chuckle as Markl began to explain it as some sort of fairy tale.

"A wonderful woman named Cosette gave birth to a baby. But her husband Daniel died and she was forced to bury him in the Wastes because she had no money. But a wizard, who was cold and mean grew angry that she came close to his home, and turned Cosette into a sheep. So sitting in the grass, the sheep could only pray someone would find her baby that was curled up to her.

And someone did! Howl found the child and recognized the woman beneath the curse. "I'm sorry…I can not break your curse but I will care for your son, and take you to a safe place." Howl did just that, and named the boy Markl!" Markl then whispered, "That's me!" Markl began to speak more clearly again, "Well for three years they visited, but one day it was discovered that the same wizard came by stole the sheep that was my mother, and ate her. Howl was mad, and this is how your daddy became known as an eater of hearts. Howl was so angry he changed into a massive beast and in front of an entire village ate his heart as punishment!

Since then I've resided with Master Howl as his apprentice…and then one day a beautiful lady in disguise showed up and made life even better. And that woman is your mom!" Markl finished rubbing Sophie's stomach, and received a pleasant kick as a reward.

Sophie then rose, and her eyes widened a bit. "Oh dear," she said plainly, "Markl dear…go wake Howl…the baby loved your story so much it's ready to come out!" Markl squeaked at that and Calcifer began to panic wildly in the place. The old witch smiled stroking His happily, "Oh how lovely! A baby!"

A few seconds later the sound of Howl screaming in shock and worry filled the air.

THREE YEARS LATER 

Markl smiled wide as Cosette stumbled over to him. "Marul!" The baby gurgled happily. Sophie and Howl's daughter was a curious baby, but was content with following Markl. Markl didn't mind, he liked looking after the baby with kind blue eyes and white hair. Markl looked up at Sophie and Master Howl. Sophie was pregnant again, but not quite showing yet.

Markl grinned at Howl who gave him a wink. And then he grinned down at the baby as she hugged his leg. He picked her up holding little Cosette in the air and spun around with the babe, "As soon as you grow up I'll teach you loads of things!" he promised grinning wide. The babe clapped her hands as if she understood.

16 YEARS LATER 

Markl swallowed nervously as Christopher, Sophie's second child helped Markl with his bow tie. Christopher was a real ladies man, following in his father's footsteps. Markl was getting married today…to the woman he loved. It was none other then Cosette. "Take care of my sister the sixteen year old boy muttered.

"Of course. I'm no ladies man like you Chris," Markl said with a wide grin.

Lily, the last child of Howl and Sophie popped her cute nine-year-old head in the room. She wore her black hair in a braid with a pretty white ribbon. "Uncle Markl, Daddy says to put a move on it!"

Markl nodded and walked outside the room into a larger room and headed toward a podium. He smiled a little nervously at Howl and Sophie, who had not aged a day. Markl grinned as Sophie dabbed her eyes and Howl gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. There were soft sounds of music, and he turned seeing his lovely Cosette. He looked at his beautiful fiancé with her long silver air, and dazzling pale blue eyes. He was very happy as she smiled sweetly back at him.

He held out his hand and then when his hand was in hers, he clasped it tightly, glad that like his Master Howl he was able to find true happiness in the arms of another.

End.


End file.
